Percabethinhighschool
by ChildofAthenaCabin6
Summary: I know its been done before, dont like, dont read, more exciting into story.
1. Chapter1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, so pls not lots of fire. I decided that this would be the easiest to write, and yes i know there are a lot of percabeth highschool stories. FYI set after HoO. Anyways, don't like, don't read. Thanks! Rated T just in case for future, although probably K**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the PJO, HoO, etc. characters or books.**

-Chapter One-

Annabeth POV:

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_Ugh, _Annabeth thought, as she smashed the snooze button on her alarm clock. Today was her first day at Percy's highschool, Goode Highschool, actually. This was her last year of highschool, after all. Groaning, she got out of her bed, and went to the bathroom. She decided she would surprise Percy at school, so she was at a hotel not far from Goode. Annabeth got into the shower, washed lightning fast, then hopped out. As she raced out the door of her hotel, she grabbed an apple on the way out from the buffet. Then, she hopped on the subway, and was there in now time.

As she stood in front of Goode, she checked her watch. _Twenty minutes early, _she thought. Pretty good timing. She decided that she would grab a bagel from the bagel shop across from Goode, then go inside. Ten minutes later, she went inside. As she made her way to the office to get her schedule, she saw some of the popular girls sneer at her. _Whatever, _she thought. The populars weren't the best anyway.

When she went to the office, she saw a kind looking lady sitting at a desk. "Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase", she said. "I was wondering if I could have my class schedule."

"Sure, just give me one second", said the lady at the desk. "Here you go", she said, after a few minutes.

"Thank you", said Annabeth.

"You're welcome", the lady said. And with that, Annabeth went out into the hallway, and to her locker.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Percy POV:

"Percy, time to get up!", his mom called from the kitchen. _Nooooooooooooo!, _thought Percy. Finally, Percy got out of bed. He checked the time. _Dang it!' _he thought. Only 20 more minutes till Paul left for work. Percy moved faster then he ever had before. In less than five minutes, he was in the kitchen eating his favorite breakfast, blue pancakes. Inhaling the pancakes, he ran out the door.

"Bye, honey!", his mom called.

"Bye mom!", he called. "Love you!"

Percy got into Paul's car right in time. He hopped in, and the drove to school, with five minutes to spare.

"Thanks Paul!", Percy said.

"No problem", called Paul, Percy's step-dad. And then, Percy raced up the steps.

When Percy went in, so many people said hi to him, that he could barely say hi back before another person said hi. Now that he was Captain of the swim team, he was extremely popular, but Percy would NEVER let it get to his head. Finally, he reached the office. As he was going in, he saw a flash of blonde, curly hair, and thought it was Annabeth, but then he thought otherwise. _Why would she be here,_ he thought. Then, he got his schedule from the lady at the desk, and ran off to his locker. When he got to his locker, he saw his friends waiting for him. Their names were Chris Bailey, Macy Tristan, Cam (which was short for Camilla, but Cam hated her name) Roberts, David Barth, Evelyn Kelly, Jackson Kim, and Ethan Solomon. They

exchanged hellos, then started chatting.

"Hey", said Chris. "Have you heard that there is a really hot new girl-", Percy cut him off there.

"Chris, I told you, I already have a girlfriend" Percy told him.

"Oh, yeah your 'girlfriend who lives in San Francisco', that girlfriend", said Macy, putting girlfriend in air quotes.

"Guys, I'm serious", said Percy, who was getting a little frustrated.

"Okay, I'm sorr-",Chris suddenly cut off his sentence, and looked behind Percy. "Carly alert". Carly Santonio was the residential mean girl of Goode, the head of the mean girl clique. Her father was a famous actor, which made Carly VERY spoiled. Ever since Percy came to Goode and joined the swim team, she had been out to get him as her boyfriend, seeing as she always got whatever she wanted. Right now, she was walking towards him in her bright pink designer mini skirt, white blouse, and six-inch Gucci heels that she wore every day.

"Hey babe", said Carly. "I'm hosting a party tonight, are you coming?"

"Carly, I told you that I already have a girlfriend", Percy said.

"Honey, stop lying, I know you love me the most" she said back. "Now, party's at my house darling, 7 pm, don't be late". Then, she walked away, her 6-inch heels clicking on the floor.

"Ugh, she's such a heathen", said Evelyn, who was a British exchange student. "I don't know how you can stand her".

"Honestly, I don't know how I can stand her either".

Annabeth POV:

When she went out the door of the office, she saw a raven-haired head enter, and knew it was Percy. When she stepped outside the office, there was a girl waiting for her.

"Hello, I'm your student guide for today. My name is Riley Nunnery, and I take it that you're Annabeth Chase?", the girl said.

"Yeah, I am. Anyways nice to meet you Riley", Annabeth said.

"Nice to meet you as well", said Riley. "Anyways, what's your locker number?".

"My locker number is 209" said Annabeth.

"Omg, your right next to Percy Jackson!", Riley squealed. "He is one of the most popular guys in the school!".

"You don't say", responded Annabeth. She decided that she would surprise her Seaweed Brain at the lockers.

"Okay, lets go to your locker", said Riley. She led Annabeth to the lockers, and helped Annabeth find her locker. Annabeth put her stuff in her locker, and started chatting with Riley. Then, she saw him. She was about to up to him and surprise him, when a girl with heels and brown hair waltzed up to him and called him 'babe'.

**A/N**

**So i hoped you liked it! I'll post more if it gets good reviews. I know it wasn't a very good clifffhanger, so bear with me, but i was tired. I also know that Annabeth s POV was short at then but as i said i was tired. Thanks **

**ChildofAthena **


	2. Sorry

I'm really sorry but I probably won't be continuing with this story. Thanks for all the great reviews!

-EK


End file.
